Futari wa Pretty Cure Elemental Strike!
by Kaiari Setsuna Minazuki
Summary: "I'm Kaiari Minazuki, 16 years old living in the peaceful Forest City! Or so I thought! Evil people who call themselves Delta attacked me and I had to transform and become a Pretty Cure, defending the world!" Kaiari Minazuki is an ordinary girl leading an ordinary life, when suddenly an organisation called Delta attacks her and she is forced to become a Pretty Cure!
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Cure ~Elemental Strike!~VOL1  
Act 1: Pretty Cure is Born!  
Chapter 1: Kaiari Minazuki

"I must have...the Fountain of Serenity, I must have it NOW!"  
"Mistress...the Queen of the Realm of Peace is far too powerful, assailing it is not an option!"  
"Silence, Parseaus!" The woman snapped at the speaker. "When I seek your counsel I shall ask for it! Until then, hold your tongue!" Parseaus fell silent. Then, her face softened. "Apolline…what IS that planet…?"  
"It is the Planet Earth, my Lady. A rural planet; insignificant, defenceless." A woman with long midnight blue hair spoke.  
"Is that so?..." The first woman's lips curved into a cruel smile. "If we take this Earth we shall have more soldiers and finally we could bring the Realm of Peace to its knees!" Behind the great throne the woman resided on, a tiny dragon gasped.  
"No! The Queen must be warned at once!" She squeaked. Then, she transformed into a much bigger and more ferocious dragon and took off. But even in the darkness, Apolline's sharp eyes spied her.  
"There! A Fountain of Serenity spy!"  
"Kill it!" The woman screeched with terrible wrath. The two officers were up in an instant; the dragon shrieked in terror and took off with surprising speed. She flew into space, the two officers right on her tail. Then Apolline shot an arrow with deadly accuracy; it hit the dragon and she fell out of orbit, spinning and falling toward the Earth below...

"Minazuki!"  
"Y,yes Sensei!" Kaiari Minazuki's head bolted upright from the desk. She was a girl of about 16 years of age, with long dark hair in braids and dark skin.  
"I told you, I will not tolerate sleeping in my classroom!" The teacher's face bulged horribly.  
"I'm sorry Sensei..." Kaiari hung her head, her cheeks burning.  
"Well sorry isn't good enough! Report to the principal!" Kaiari rose slowly and left the classroom, her head hanging in shame.

"Kai-chan, you just gotta stop falling asleep in class! You're gonna get into even more trouble!"  
"I know Shii-chan I know..." Kaiari sighed to her best friend Siobhan Aizawa. Siobhan was also 16, with long thin blonde hair and a sweet smile that made everyone around her want to smile also which matched her personailty. Her eyes were hazel, sometimes blue but predominantly green. She was taller than Kaiari but not by so much. "But I just can't help it, I'm always so tired recently!"  
"It is odd." Siobhan frowned. "You're always such a morning person!"  
"Well I haven't been sleeping to well..." Kaiari clutched her head, the nightmares of a cruel high female laugh resonated in her mind. Siobhan laid a sympathetic hand on Kaiari's forehead.  
"You don't feel ill to me." She mused aloud. "Try and get some rest this weekend ok?"  
"Kai-chan! Shii-chan!" A girl with long plum hair tied in twintails hurried over.  
"'Li-chaaaaan!" Kaiari embraced her.  
"Emily!" Siobhan's eyes lit up. Emily Fielding, a girl of about 15, their other best friend, grinned back at them. She was a hyperactive girl, always bouncing around in glee and took joy in eveything she saw. Her cloudy grey eyes made Kaiari think of mountains.  
"I missed you guys!"  
"Emily calm down, we only saw each other this morning!" Siobhan laughed, amused.  
"I know but that is far too long to spend apart from my bestest friends!" Emily pouted.  
"She has a point." Kaiari smirked. "We **have** been best friends since the 1st grade."  
"Gah..." Siobhan made a non-commitimal sound.  
"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late for 4th period!" Kaiari grabbed Siobhan's hand. "See ya later Emily!"

"Bye Shii-chan, bye 'Li-chan!"  
"Bye Kai-chan!" Her friends waved. Kaiari turned, then walked on with a smile.  
The next 10 seconds changed her life forever.  
A high-pitched shriek, distant but audible reached Kaiari's ears.  
"Huh?…" She stopped and looked around. The shriek grew louder. Slowly Kaiari looked up.  
"!" Something massive, the size of a horse or bigger landed on her, knocking the breath out of her.  
"Ow! What the!" Kaiari yelped.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The thing shrieked. "Oh no! Where are they, where are they?"  
"Get off me!" Kaiari gasped, struggling to breathe.  
"Oh right!" The creature sprung off her with surprising agility and Kaiari could see it clearly. But she couldn't believe what she saw. It was a huge red-brown dragon. It had hard scaly, sharp talons on its paws, like a dog's and huge wings that were currently folded. Her tail was curled at her feet.  
"Wha! You're, you're a DRAGON!" Kaiari shrieked.  
"I am NOT a dragon!" It exclaimed in an extremely high-pitched voice. "I'm a very cute fairy!"  
"Fairy?" Kaiari exclaimed with a snort. "Don't be ridiculous; there's no such thing as fairies!" This was apparently the wrong thing to say, since the dragon bristled.  
"I am an important emissary of the Realm of Peace, protecting the Elemental Cure Rings!"  
"The realm of whaaa?" Kaiari was baffled.  
"I don't have time to explain this to you! Just help me find the Rings!" The dragon snapped.  
"How is this my fault?" Kaiari demanded.  
"I fell on you and lost them! Now HELP!" The dragon looked so fierce that Kaiari sighed and began to look.  
"I don't even know what these things…hey what's this?" Kaiari found a large ring the size of her wrist with a massive sapphire on the end. "Whoa….that's some jewel!" The dragon charged over.  
"I don''t believe it! You found one!" The aquamarine then emitted a burst of light onto Kaiari. " I don't believe it! You're….you're one of them!"  
"One of what? All that thing did was emit some freaky light! How-"  
"No no no!" The dragon cried. "You're a legendary warrior, a Pretty Cure!"  
"A Pretty what?"  
"A Pretty Cure! Fighting evil to save the world; this is perfect! The Queen will be very pleased!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! I...I can't fight evil! I barely get to school on time; are you crazy?" Kaiari exclaimed.  
"The Elemental Cure Ring responded to you; you have to be! If you don't, then the Realm of Peace...and your world will be destroyed!"  
"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong girl. I can't fight evil so find yourself another sucker." Kaiari walked away. "I'll keep this ring though, its kinda pretty!"  
"Come back this minute! You can't abandon your duties! And you can't steal that Ring!" The dragon shrieked, but Kaiari kept on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Fountain of Serenity

"Your Highness! I have discovered an evil plot constructed by Delta to take over the Earth so that you may submit to her!" The dragon squeaked.  
"What...? This is terrible! She has grown so powerful; I feel I do not have the means to stop her..." A fair, blond-haired woman frowned.  
"So what must we do? We can't leave the Earth at the mercy of Delta!" The dragon wailed. The, she brightened. "Wait! Your Highness, while I was on Earth, I found a Pretty Cure!"  
"You **found** one of the legendary warriors? But how?" The Queen gasped.  
"The aquamarine Elemental Cure Ring I was carrying (and the girl in question stole) reacted to her; it knew she was a Pretty Cure!"  
"If we can reunite the legendary warriors...we could surely be saved!" The Queen mused aloud.  
"So what must I do, my Queen?  
"Go back to Earth. Keep an eye on the girl, guard her if you will. If the other Cures are to be found, you will need her help."  
"Yes! Yes right away Your Highness!" The dragon sprung to attention.  
"Take this with you." The Queen reached behind her and removed her necklace, then hooked it around the dragon's neck. "Now you'll be able to communicate with me."  
"Thank you my Queen! I shall not fail you; if it is the last thing I do, I'll find all the Pretty Cures!" And with that, the little dragon vanished in an instant.

"Kai-chaaaan!"  
"'Lii-chaaaan!" Kaiari embraced Emily at break. "How's your day going?"  
"Poorly." Emily pouted. "You know that English paper I was supposed to do?"  
"Vaguely. What of it?"  
"I didn't do it...and now I've got a week's detention!" Emily wailed."  
"Emily!" Kaiari groaned. "You always do your homework; what happened?"  
"Um..." Emily looked sheepish. "I was watching a Sailor Moon marathon 'till 3..."  
"'Lii..." Kaiari groaned again. "How many times have I told-" She paused, for her mobile was ringing. "Hello?"  
"Hey Kai." A deep reassuring male voice sounded down the phone.  
"Tay-kun!" Kaiari cried with delight. "How are you?"  
"I'm great and you?" Tayseer Tenoh, her male best friend replied warmly.  
"Same! So what's up?" Kaiari frowned.  
"Well you know how it's Levi's birthday soon?"  
"Yah."  
"I'm hopeless at choosing gifts for women, so I kind of need your help. Can we meet up at Akane's Coffee House?"  
"Sure thing bro!" Kaiari brightened. "I'll see you at the end of the day?"  
"Great." Tayseer sounded relaxed. "See you then." He hung up.  
"Kai-chan!" Siobhan yelled. "We're late for class!"  
"Waah! Right!" Kaiari sprung up.

"As you can see, there are several parts of the leaf's structure: the upper epidermis, the palisade mesophyll, the spongy mesophyll and the lower epidermis. In addition to this..."  
"_I'm so bored!" _Kaiari sighed inwardly. The vibrations of her phone juddered against her thigh. The text said "Hey hun, How u doing? x"  
"Michael!" She gasped. Michael Hikeru was Kaiari's boyfriend. They had been in a committed relationship for a year now and in her opinion, there wasn't a love more perfect. "I'm fine wbu?" She texted back.  
"Just gr8. Glad 2 hear it 3 But I g2g have a Physics test."  
"Gd luck." She replied, smiling.  
"MINAZUKI-SAN! Put that away at once!"  
"Y,yes Sensei!" She squeaked.  
"Kai-ari-chaaaaan..." Siobhan groaned. "What have I told you..."  
"I couldn't help it Shii-chan! Michael texted me! If Jon texted you, you know you'd want to reply urgently!" At this, a scarlet blush spread, tomato-fashion, from Siobhan's neck to her ears.  
"Well..just, just mind you don't get another detention!" She retorted defensively. "You're already in enough trouble as it is..."

After her daily detention, Kaiari set out from school into town. Akane's Coffee House was popular amongst children and adults alike, due to the friendly nature of the twin sisters who ran it: Taline and Honokiya and their grandmother, the owner Akane. Kaiari entered this establishment about 20 minutes later.  
"Hello Kaiari-san! The usual today?" Taline and Honokiya enquired together.  
"No thanks Taline and Honokiya-san! I'm meeting someone." Kaiari beamed. At that, she saw Tayseer sitting at a window table, deep in thought. Tayseer Tenoh was 21 years old, in college studying Art and History. He was of average height, just a little taller than Kaiari and of average build. His face was handsome in the sense that it was full of mystery and passion. His hair was collar length (he liked it long) and frequently changing colours, from black to neon pink. Today however, his hair was of a brilliant gold that shone and caught the light spectacularly. Some said he was the specimen of perfect masculinity; others may disagree, but he was like a brother to Kaiari and they loved each other, as if they were blood related.  
"Kai." He rose, his mustard trench coat swaying.  
"Tay-kun..." She fell into his embrace.  
"How are you? He murmured into the top of her head.  
"I'm great and you?" She pulled from him to smile.  
Same. So, shall we go?" Kai took his hand.  
"Sure!" She beamed happily.

"What about that one?"  
"No! Emeralds do not suit Levi-chan; they clash with her blue eyes. Seriously Tay!"  
"Sorry..." Tay replied, disgruntled. "What about that?" He pointed at a ruby-red choker.  
"Nuh-uh. Chokers are so not Levi-chan's thing. Less regal, more pure!" Kaiari snapped.  
"Kai, you're so difficult!" Tay exclaimed. But he was grinning as he said it. "Wait..." He crossed the corridor. Glinting at him was a necklace in the shape of angel wings in silver and gold.  
"Tay-kun..." Kaiari breathed.  
"Its perfect!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-'The cool embrace of the mind!'-Cure Hydra is Born!

"Thanks a lot Kai; I would have been lost if it wasn't for you." Tayseer hugged her gratefully.  
"Aw, no problem Tay-kun! I just hope she likes it and all!"  
"I'm sure she will." Tay stepped back. "Well I gotta go so take care Kai.  
"Bye bro!" She beamed, then set off in the opposite direction.  
She didn't get far.  
"AAAAARGH!"The terrible yet unmistakeable scream of Tayseer filled the air.  
"Tay-kun!" Kaiari immediately tuned and ran in the direction he had. Turning a corner, she saw Tayseer on the floor, backing away from a woman with sallow skin and brilliant blue hair who was _floating_ in the air. "Tay-kun!" She cried again.  
"Kaiari run!" Tay bellowed at her with panic.  
"Leave him alone, you bully!" Kaiari ignored Tay's warning and sprung in front of him, her arms spread wide.  
"KAI NO!" Tay yelled.  
"Take me instead! I won't let you harm him!" Kaiari wailed.  
"Who the hell are you?!" The woman sneered, her lips curving. "Out of the way, little girl! It's your boyfriend I'm after!"  
"Actually we-" Tay began, but the woman shot a jet of ice into Kai; her and him both flew across the street and hit the wall.  
"Tay-kun? Tay-kun!" Kaiari cried. Tayseer did not stir; he had been knocked out. "You made... a big mistake lady! I love my brother and won't let you hurt him!"  
"Hah! Who's gonna stop me, you?!" The woman sneered.  
"If I have to!" Kaiari struggled to her feet. "I won't let you...I WON'T!" At that, the Pretty Cure Ring in Kaiari's pocket burst out a great light. "Waaaaaa!"  
"What is this?!" The woman gasped.  
"What's happening?!" Kaiari cried.  
"The Ring is activating! It proves you are a Pretty Cure!" The dragon appeared out of nowhere.  
"You again?! Where did you come from?!" Kaiari demanded  
"Never mind that! Just do exactly as I tell you-WATCH OUT!" The dragon pushed Kaiari out of the way as the woman shot shards of ice at them.  
"And why should I believe you?! Kaiari shrieked, running for her life.  
"Do you want to save your brother or not?!" The dragon seethed. There was a pause.  
"Ok...but this is only to save Tay!" Kaiari squeezed her fists. "...Tell me what to do."  
"Put the Ring on!" Kaiari withdrew the ring from her pocket. The bright light seemed to drive the woman back. "Now repeat after me: 'Pretty Cure, Elemental Action! The Ring will do the rest"  
"Ok..Pretty Cure, Elemental Action!" The light swelled and encased Kaiari in a cocoon of light." Wha?! What's happening?!" She wailed. A transformation took place: her torso was encased in a floaty dress of turquoise and dark blue, with puffy sleeves and a blue bow. Boots of turquoise, blue and white feathers shimmered up to her knees and her arms became encased in turquoise-blue glovelets. Her long dark brown hair unbraided itself and grew past her waist, changing into scarlet with a heart-shaped blue headband. Her eyes turned neon pink and bubbles surrounded her to complete the transformation. "What the heck?! I'm a superhero?!" Kaiari balked.  
"Details later, just choose yourself a name!" The dragon cried.  
"A name?" Kaiari paused  
_"I just love the water, don't you Kai?"_ The Tayseer in her head smiled at her. _"So cool...and refreshing...it's cleansing..."_  
_"_I've got it!" Kaiari snapped her fingers. "The cool embrace of the mind...Cure Hydra!"  
"Cure...Hydra?!" The woman balked.  
"Pretty Cure Elemental Strike!" Kaiari struck a finishing pose. "Ok...did I just pose?! This is the weirdest thing... ever!"  
"So...you're a Pretty Cure huh? Well no matter; I'll still crush you!" She dived at Cure Hydra, who instantly dodged with surprising speed.  
"Whoa! I didn't know I was this agile!" Hydra's eyes widened as she sprung from place to place.  
"Hydra!" The dragon yelled. "Fight back!"  
"How?!" Hydra yelled back, dodging the woman's attacks.  
"The first words that come to your head; say them!"  
"Um!" Hydra thought hard.  
"Hahhhhh!" The woman charged.  
"Hydra Stream!" A stream of bubbles hit the woman directly in the face.  
"Aaaaargh!"  
"Wow! I did that?!" Hydra gasped, looking at her hands in disbelief.  
"You sure did! Now finish her off!" The dragon cried. "Use this!" She threw Hydra a long white-and-turquoise rod, slim and elegant.  
"W,what's this?" Hydra was bewildered.  
"It's the Element Baton, specific to you! Look deep inside and use its power!" The dragon implored her. Hydra concentrated.  
"Die Cure Hydra!" The woman screamed.  
"Aqua Baton!" The Element Baton glowed. Hydra leapt into the air and formed a ring of bubbles. "Spirit of the Deep Waters, hear my thoughts! Pretty Cure, Hydrating Pressure!" A jet of bubbles and water exploded from the Aqua Baton, through the ring and towards the woman.  
"Aaaaargh! I'm outta here!" The woman vanished.  
"You did it Hydra!" The dragon cried with joy.  
"Now wait a sec! you've got A LOT of explaining to do!" Kaiari started. But then Tayseer began to stir. "Let's get him home first though!"

"Urrgh..." Tayseer opened his eyes slowly. He was back home, in his own bed. He rose his head; Kaiari was sitting beside his bed, anxiously biting her nails.  
"Tay-kun!" She leapt onto the bed and hugged him tight.  
"Gah gah-can't-breathe!" He choked.  
"Sorry!" Kaiari quickly let Tayseer go. "I'm just so relieved you're ok!"  
"What happened? There was that woman and-"  
"Shhh..."Kaiari soothed. "It must've been a bad dream; you hit your head on the lamppost pretty hard..."  
"Nhh...is **that **what happened?" Kaiari nodded.  
"Just stay in bed. Levi-kun is coming to look after you." Kaiari assured him.  
"Thanks a lot Kai..." Tayseer managed to smile.  
"No problem bro." She winked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Secret Hiding

Kaiari was reading a book quietly when a head poked in at the window.  
"Waaaaa! You again?!"  
"Wow I save your life and THIS is the thanks I get?" The dragon pouted.  
"Hey wait!" Kaiari cried. "You owe me a VERY good explanation!"  
"Ah dear...where do I start?" The dragon scratched her head thoughtfully.  
"Your name would be nice..." Kaiari rolled her eyes.  
"Ok. I'm Missy and I am a fairy noble from the Realm of Tranquility. I was sent here by the Queen of the kingdom to seek out the legendary warriors of Pretty Cure. That woman we saw; she's a member of the evil organisation that is Delta. All they use is technology and are forever trying to destroy us, the ambassadors for Nature."  
"Right. So you need me to take down...a whole organisation?!" Kaiari balked.  
"Oh no, it's not just you! There are 3 other Pretty Cures, 4 in total!" Missy beamed.  
"Great!" Kaiari brightened. "So where's the rest of the team?"  
"Aha...that's the problem. We...have to sort of find them first." Missy looked sheepish, well as sheepish as a dragon could.  
"WHAAAA?!" Kaiari exploded. "So we gotta find them too?! That's all I need...really..."  
"Don't worry, I'll help you! With me it will be a snap!" Missy boasted.  
"Just one problem...how am I supposed to keep tabs on you?" Kaiari was becoming more and more annoyed by the minute.  
"I'll stay with you of course!"  
"Are you crazy! There is no way you'd fit into this house, let alone my room!"  
"Hmm..." Missy mused, then concentrated. A bright light surrounded her and when it cleared, Missy was nowhere to be seen.  
"Missy? Missy! Where are you?!" Kaiari hissed. Peering over the balcony, she saw something small on the ground.  
"A little help here..." The dry voice of Missy floated up to her. Kaiari rushed down outside and squealed with pleasure, A dragon the size of a plushie was sitting bewilderingly on the ground. It had the finest claws and horns and the biggest, widest eyes ever seen. Before, Missy was majestic, now she was-  
"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Kaiari ran to her, picked her up and squeezed her tight.  
"Hey-hey-ow!" Missy struggled to escape.  
"You are just the most adorable thing ever, how could I be mad at you?!" With that, Kaiari sneaked back inside and up to her room.

The phone rang a few hours later.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey hun." Michael's deep voice resonated down the phone.  
"Michael!" Kaiari almost shrieked. "How are you?!"  
"I'm just fine...missing you though." His voice took on a lower tone.  
"So am I..." Kaiari sighed. "It's a shame you're under house arrest until your test is over..."  
"It really does suck...especially as I can't see my cutie."  
"Ahehehe..." Kaiari, dark skinned as she was. blushed deeply.  
"Who ya talkin' tooooooooooo?" Missy sidled over.  
"No one!" Kaiari hastily covered the phone with her hand.  
"Who's that hun?" Michael enquired at the other end.  
"N. no one, just my friend!" Kaiari stammered.  
"Well I gotta go now. Dad's glaring at me. Probably having a nightmare about the phone bill I'm racking up."  
"Ha ha!" Kaiari chuckled. "Well, I'll talk to you soon OK? Love you."  
"I love you too Kai. Bye." The phone line purred.  
"Oooooo was that your _boyfriend?"_ Missy crowed.  
"Shut up! So what if it was?" Kaiari pouted.  
"Kaiari and Michael, sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S-Ow!" Missy yelped as Kaiari yanked her tail.  
"Are you gonna behave or do I have to make you sleep outside?!" Kaiari threatened.  
"No no, not that! I'll behave I swear!"

"Kaiari!"  
"Ngggh..." Kaiari raised her head blearily from the pillow. "7:15? Ahhh I'm late!"  
"Kaiari-chan I won't call you again!"  
"Coming Mom!" Kaiari sprung out of bed "What a weird dream...me a superhero? Yeah right..." The she spied the blue-gold ring on her bedside table. "Huh...?"  
"Good morning Kaiari!" Missy yawned from her bed.  
"Waaaah! It wasn't a dream?!" Kaiari balked.  
"Nope. You are a graceful, crime-fighting baddie busting Pretty Cure! And you'll save the Realm of Tranquility and Earth!"  
"Whatever... I have to go to school and you cannot be trusted to stay here by yourself."  
"You're taking me to school with you?!" Missy leapt up, excited.  
"Yes, as long as you stay in my bag and keep quiet!"  
"Yes ma'am I will!" Missy cried?"


	5. Chapter 5

Act 2: Delta, Fairies and the Two Fountains  
Chapter 5-Friendship Frustration

"Kai!" Siobhan hurried towards her.  
"Shii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Kaiari embraced her.  
"Kaiari!" Missy squeaked from in her bag.  
"What was that?!" Siobhan frowned.  
"Nothing!" Kaiari hit her bag sharply. "This wind huh, you'd think it was voices talking!"  
"Why is there a nose pokng out of your bag?" Siobhan exclaimed suddenly.  
"Nya!" Kaiari pushed Missy's nose back in. "It's nothing! Just, Just my hairbrush!"  
"Kaiariii!" Missy wailed, shaking the bag."  
"Ok no I KNOW I'm not seeing things! A bag, squeaking your name? Give it!" Siobhan siezed the bag.  
"Nngh, Shii-chan let go!" Kaiari grunted.  
"No...way!" Siobhan huffed.  
"Kaiari Kaiari Kaiari!" Missy suddenly burst out of the bag to flutter above them. "It's her! It's her, she's a Pretty Cure!"  
"Oh...my...gosh!" Siobhan froze  
"Uh oh..." Kaiari froze also, knowing what was coming next.  
"She's...so...CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Siobhan squealed, grabbing her and squeezing her tight.  
"That's Missy.!" Kaiari beamed, obviously relieved by Siobhan's reaction.  
"She is absolutely adorable!" Siobhan held her up.  
"Kaiari, I'm getting strong energy from her! Look!" Missy drew out a ring similar to Kai's, except it was red and gold and glowing. "I've never seen the Rings this agitated! She's a Pretty Cure!"  
"I'm a what?" Siobhan frowned.  
"A Pretty Cure! A legendary warrior destined to stand up against the darkness!" Siobhan dropped Missy. "Ow!"  
"A superhero?" She stared in absolute disbelief.  
"Listen to her Shii-chan, she's right. She was right about me being a Pretty Cure; she's right about you." Kaiari spoke quietly.  
"You're crazy." Siobhan almost whispered, then turned and ran off.  
"Shii! Shii-chan! Siobhan!" Kaiari ran after her. "Wait! You gotta believe me! Siobhan!" Kaiari kept running and then, in the middle of a corridor, Siobhan finally halted. "S,Shii-chan..." Kaiari panted. "Listen to me-"  
"No, YOU listen!" Siobhan shrieked suddenly. "If you expect me to believe...to beleive all this rubbish about superheroes then you picked the wrong girl to mess with!"  
"Siobhan, I would never lie to you, it's the tru-"  
"ENOUGH! The game ends, just admit it!" Siobhan wailed, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"I won't! I know I'm right, I know you are a Pretty Cure like me!" Kaiari cried passionately.  
"Grow up Kaiari..." Siobhan looked at her with absolute disgust and then walked away.  
"Siobhan! Siobhan!" Kaiari yelled. Siobhan kept on walking.

"Hello?" Tay was in the bathroom when he heard his cell ring. "Tenoh, Tayseer speaking."  
"Tay-kun? It's Kai."  
"Hey, what's up Kai? You sound down." Tay adjusted his towel so he could sit down on a nearby chair.  
"Well...me and Shii-chan had a bit of a fight." Kaiari told him in a small voice.  
"Oh? What about?"  
"...That doesn't matter. What matters is that she refused to believe me... I'm upset that she doesn't trust me enough..."  
"I see." Tay replied blandly but not unkindly. "Do you want to come out with me and Levi today?"  
"Oh, yes please!" Kaiari replied gratefully. "Being with you guys always makes me happy!"  
"Aw that's sweet." Tay smiled. "I'll see you after school then."  
"Bye Tay-kun!" Kaiari hung up, then sighed. "Shii'll come to her senses..."  
"Minazuki! Come inside at once!" Her teacher yelled.  
"Waaah! Yes Sensei!" Kaiari ran inside.

"So Kai-chan's coming then?"  
"Yeah." Tayseer stirred his cofee gently and smiled over at Leviel Megami. Leviel was 22 years old and had been Tay's best friend since they were children. She was a beautiful and elegant young woman, tall and lithe with silky black hair cut to her shoulders and two long tendrils curling loosely around her face. Behind stylish spectacles were bright blue sapphires that shone with such an intensity they seemed to see into your depths and see all truth, hidden or not. Yet there was a certain aura about her; she seemed to radiate hostility and coldness. Underneath this frosty exterior however was a warm and giving heart. Kaiari was like a younger sister to her and she offered the best guidance to the younger girl. It was impossible to read Leviel, unless you really knew her and only Tay had this depth of understanding. Kaiari often teased Tay that he had feelings for her. Whether this was true, no one knew but Tayseer himself.  
"It will be good to see her again; I've missed her so. But it's not often I get time off from the shop." Levi dropped a few sugar lumps into her tea and stirred slowly.  
"Uh huh..." Then Tay's face brightened. "Kai!" Leviel tuned to see Kaiari walking in.  
"Kai! How've you been?!" Leviel embraced her.  
"Levi onee-san!" Kai hugged her back tightly. "It's so good to see you! I've been ok and you?"  
"I've been good, considering I've been working pretty hard at the shop."  
"Aw Levi-chan, you work too hard!" Kaiari exclaimed.  
"Not at all. I get by and I'm perfectly fine." Leviel told her in a matter-of-fact way.  
"So Kai, tell us what happened?" Tay interjected.  
"Well..." Kaiari launched into the story of her and Siobhan's argument, omitting of course the parts about Missy and Pretty Cure.  
"Hmm..." Leviel mused.  
"So you see...I'm really upset about the fact we've been friends since we were kinds and she still doesn't trust me." Kaiari sighed.  
"I think...the trust is lacking in both areas." Tayseer sat up.  
"I agree." Leviel nodded. "You're upset because she isn't trusting you."  
"But at the same time, you're not placing your faith in her." Tay added.  
"Have faith. Trust in her ability to see clearly, that your friendship is worth more-"  
"Give her her own space and you'll find-"  
"That everything will turn out ok." Leviel finished, smiling.  
"Wow. Thanks Onee-san, Onii-san!" Kaiari beamed and embraced them both.  
"You're very welcome Kai." A rare grin played across Tay's lips.  
"Go home and rest now. And remember, don't worry so much!" Levi scolded.  
"I won't!" Kaiari assured her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-'The Burning Flames of the Soul!'-Cure Inferno is Born!

Siobhan Aizawa was walking home from school as usuall. Since she had to stay behind to complete work ,she was a little later than usual and missed her bus, but it wasn't that far to walk in anycase. However, as she passed her local park, she heard a sniffing.  
"What's that?..." Siobhan turned and entered the park. The sound got louder as she advanced. Stepping around a tree, she glanced down to see the sound was crying. And it was enimating from a little girl huddled on the floor, evidentally in great distress. "Hey..." Siobhan knealt down slowly to the ground beside her.  
"Wa!" The girl scrambled to her feet.  
"No, no don't be alarmed!" Siobhan backed off. "I'm here to help. Are you lost?" The little girl nodded timidly. Siobhan's heart went out to her; she couldn't have been more than 5 years old.  
"I...lost Mama." She mumbled.  
"You lsot your mommy?" Siobhan repeated. "C'mon. Let's try to find her, or at least take you home. What's your name?"  
"Kiki..." The girl shivered, then slowly took the hand that Siobhan was offering.  
"I'll get you home safe Kiki, I promise." Siobhan smiled. Kiki began to show Siobhan the way back home. It was surprisingly close to where Siobhan herself lived. "Is that it?" She enquired when Kiki pointed to a terraced house. Kiki nodded. "Home sweet home darling." She embraced the girl.  
"That's sooooo sweet!" A sickly voice simpered. "Almost makes me want to vomit!"  
"Who's there?!" Siobhan demanded. The air in front of her rippled and the woman with midnight hair appeared. "Who the heck are you?!"  
"Your worst nightmare my darling. Now, be a dear and hand over the fairy." She held out her hand.  
"Fairy? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Siobhan yelled, holding Kiki protectively in her arms.  
"Don't play dumb girlie! Surrender the fairy to me! I know you're hiding her!" The woman's eyes flared.  
"I told you, for the last time I don't know anything about fairies so leave us alone already!"  
"Liar! Hah!" The woman struck Siobhan and both she and Kiki went flying.  
"Aaaaah!" Siobhan hit the side of a house with force. "Nngh..."  
"If you don't give it up...the little one gets it!" The woman pounced upon Kiki, who screamed and writhed in her grasp.  
"Kiki!" Siobhan almost screamed herself, then with unknown speed, tackled the woman with such strenghth that she released her hold on Kiki, who landed on her feet. "RUN KIKI!" Siobhan shrieked, wrestling with the woman. Kiki started to run, but the woman spotted her.  
"Oh no you don't!" The woman extended her palm and a pink substance was drawn from Kiki, who fell face down onto the ground. "Hah!" She blasted Siobhan from her.  
"W,what have you done to her?!" Siobhan demanded.  
"Her spirit is now mine." The woman replied casually. Kiki's body began to glow. "And now...she will become a Techage...a technological phage!" Siobhan leapt back from Kiki, jsut as she turned into a 20 foot stereo speaker.  
"KIKI!" She wailed.

"Kaiari!" Missy burst out.  
"What is it now Missy?" Kaiari rolled her eyes."  
"A Techage has been created! A monster from the Fountain of Sorrow!"  
"Where?!" Kaiari stood and grabbed her Pretty Cure Ring.  
"Near Siobhan's house! C'mon, hurry!  
"Shii-chan! Oh no!" Kaiari followed Missy out.

"MAMAAAAA!" The Techage roared. "I WANT MAMAAA!"  
"Oh no, Kiki-chan! What has she done to you?!" Siobhan wailed, dodging its attacks.  
"Finish her Techage!" The woman ordered.  
"Stop! I've had enough!" ANother voice bellowed.  
"Wha?!" The woman tuned, then gasped to see Kaiari standing there. "You! And you have the fairy; this is perfect!"  
"Kai-chan, what do you think you're doing?!" Siobhan cried. "Get out of here!"  
"No." Kaiari replied quietly. "It is...my duty to protect you and all the other innocent people!" She brandished her Pretty Cure Ring. "Pretty Cure!...Elemental!...Action!" Siobhan looked on in amazement as Kai transformed.  
"I don't believe it..." She breathed.  
"The cool embrace of the mind, Cure Hydra!" Hydra posed.  
"Pah! Pretty Cure or not, get her!" The woman snarled and the Techage pounced with surprising agility.  
"Hydra Stream!" The Techage fell at Kaiari's attack.  
"Cure Hydra! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt Kiki!" Siobhan begged.  
"Oh no...it's a person?!" Hydra groaned.  
"Yup." Missy replied. "When a person's spirit is taken, they turn into a Techage-a technological monster!"  
"This would have been nice to know BEFORE I started attacking an innocent-aargh!" The Techage hit her full in the back.  
"Hydra!" Siobhan cried. "I...I can't just sit here! I have to do something!"  
"Aaaah!" Cure Hydra cried, hitting the dirt. "Nnnngh..." She tried and failed to stand. The Techage stood over her, ready to deliever the final blow; its foot raised.  
"NO!" Siobhan darted before Hydra and when the Techage's foot came down, it smashehd into a red/orange barrier that knocked it off its feet.  
"What just happened?" Kaiari raised her head blearily.  
"It's Siobhan!" Missy cried, holding the red Cure Ring which was flashing violently. "She activated a Ring! She's a Pretty Cure like I said!" With that, the Ring soared from Missy's claw to Sionhan's hand. "Siobhan! Cry 'Pretty Cure, Elemental Action!"  
"Ok...if it will save Kiki and Kai, then...I'll do it! Pretty Cure, Elemental Action!" The same light that Kaiari had been encased in now surrounded Siobhan, and with flames too. Flames licked at her legs, which became encased in orange and red boots. They twisted round her torso, which revealed an orange dress with blood red trimming. Orange glovelets melted into her arms. Finally, her long usually thin blonde hair became floor length, thich and a deep shade of violet, with a flame shaped headband. Her green eyes turned as vivid a blue as Leviel's.  
"Woo! You did it!" Missy cheered.  
"This is soooooo not happening!" Siobhan exclaimed, glancing at herself.  
"Quick, choose a name!" Missy yelled.  
"A name?" Siobhan looked blank.  
"_Siobhan, you're so passionate! Just like fire yanno! I'd hate to be anybody you burnt!" _The Kaiari in her memories giggled.  
"I've got it." Siobhan murmered. "The burning flames of the soul, Cure Inferno! Pretty Cure, Elemental Strike!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Friends Forever...

"Another Pretty Cure?!" The woman balked. "No matter, take care of both of them, Techage!"  
"MAMAAAAAA!" The Techage bellowed and charged towards them.  
"Hah!" Cure Inferno vaulted over it, then used a leg sweep to knock it down.  
"Go go Cure Inferno!" Missy chanted.  
"MAMA!" The Techage hit Infetno against the wall.  
"No! Inferno!" Cure Hydra wailed.  
"Don't worry Cure Hydra!" Inferno winked at her. "I got this! Fire Baton!" A long red rod appeared in her hand.  
"She summoned the Element Baton all by herself?!" Missy gasped. Inferno leapt into the air and formed a ring of fire. "Guardian of the Eternal Flames, feel my soul!"  
"What is this?!" The woman stammered.  
"Pretty Cure, Inferno Gold Burst!" A massive surge of fire burst from the Fire Baton through the ring and enveloped the Techage.  
"MAMAAAAAAAAA!" It screamed and then transformed back into Kiki. The spirit promptly flowed out of the woman's hand and back into her.  
"Hmph. so there are two of you now? No big deal; I'll be back." The woman sneered.  
"Who are you?!" Missy demanded.  
"I am Apolline, officer to the great Delta of the Fountain of Sorrow. And I'm afraid to say, once Delta takes this pitiful planet, it shall be no more!"  
"Oh no!" Cure Hydra cried.  
"We'll stop you!" Inferno exclaimed.  
"Ha ha ha! Will you now? Ha ha ha ha!" And laughing, she vanished.  
"This is bad. Real bad." Missy slumped to the ground, shaking her head.  
"All right you...baby dragon-" Siobhan started.  
"Baby?! Dragon?!" Missy exploded. "That is quite rude! I am neither!"  
"But-" Siobhan started again.  
"She's a fully grown fairy and her name is Missy." Kaiari told her quietly.  
"Ok...apologies Missy but you owe us one BIG explanation!"  
"Don't you think you should get her home first?" Missy indicated a stirring Kiki.  
"Oh, right, yeah."

"When Apolline mentioned Delta, she was referring to her leader. Delta was once a fairy, like me, a high-ranked one at that. But Delta craved power. She took more and more until the Queen decided that she was too powerful to remain on the world and cast her out from the Fountain of Serenity, the sacred spring of the Realm of Tranquility. But, upon being an outcast, Delta stole a piece of the Founntain and twisted its magical properties to create the Fountain of Sorrow. Delta wants this planet so she can obtain enough power to finally destroy our world. If that happens...no planet will be safe from Delta!" Missy wailed.  
"So...where do we come into it?" Siobhan pressed her.  
"I'm getting there!" Missy snapped. "I overheard their plans a while back and they chased me to Earth. I fell and met Kaiari but lost the Pretty Cure Rings. Thank goodness I've regained them now but at the time Kaiari found one and activated it, proving that she was a Pretty Cure-"  
"But what IS a Pretty Cure? What do we do?" Siobhan interruped her again.  
"A Pretty Cure is a legendary warrior. You guys are destined to defeat Delta and save the universe!"  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Siobhan put her hands up. "Saving Kiki and Kai-chan is all well and good but I can't save the UNIVERSE!"  
"Well you'll have to; there is no one else!" Missy told her sternly. "If Pretty Cure abandons us, the universe is doomed!"  
"I'll help you Missy!" Kaiari sat up. "I don't want to see this world and every one I love destroyed!"  
"Thank you Kaiari. You've jsut put hope back into all the creatures of the universe"  
"Shii-chan?" Siobhan turned. "You don't want to see this world gone, do you?" There was a pause. Then Siobhan clenched her fist.  
"No." She replied. "I couldn't...I couldn't let that happen." Her mouth thinned. "I'll fight too, to protect this world and all the others!"  
"Yes!" Kaiari cheered.  
"You won't be alone! There are two other Cures out there, just waiting to be found!" Missy squeaked.  
"There's more?!" Siobhan gasped.  
"Yes! Two Cures aren't enough to take on Delta's massive hordes! It will take all four of you to destroy her! The Queen of my world said so when she entrusted me with this task!"  
"Can't wait..." Kaiari groaned.  
"What news of the operation, Apolline?" A female voice spoke to the dark-haired officer.  
"All is going as planned my Lady, except for some...small blips."  
"What is this?! The voice grew dangerously soft.  
"Pretty Cure, my Lady. First there was one, now there are two, but-"  
"Pretty Cure!" The voice roared. "Ever does the Queen of Peace seek to thwart my plans! This is because you three failed to stop thair fairy! And now look! Pretty Cure have been summoned in an attempt to stop me!"  
"My Lady, I am perfectly capable of destroying those irritating Cures myself! Apolline cried passionately. "For you my Queen, my ruler-"  
"Then why...have you not destroyed them yet?!" The voice snapped. "Do not underestimate Prety Cure Apolline! You are running out of chances. If you do not destroy them soon, I shall have to...take action."  
"Do not worry my Lady; those Cures will be destroyed by my hand; I'll make sure of it!" Apolline left the room. "Those Cures will wish they'd never been born!"

"Kai-chan?" Siobhan approached Kaiari in the corridor the next day.  
"Oh hey Shii-chan! What's up?"  
"Erm...I just wanted...to apologise for the way I reacted yesterday when you first told me I was a Pretty Cure. I reacted selfishly. I didn't trust you,I-"  
"Shii, calm down!" Kaiari laughed, grippeing her by the shoulders. "A simple 'I'm sorry' will suffice!"  
"Ok!" Siobhan chuckles. "I'm very sorry Kai-chan." Friends?"  
"Always." Kaiari embraced her."


	8. Chapter 8

Act 3- The Hunt for the 3rd Cure  
Chapter 8- Teenage Crush

" 'Lii-chaaaaan!" Kaiari waved..  
"G'morning Kai-chan!" Emily hugged her. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Not that great...things happened."  
"Ooooooo. Late night convos with Michael eh? Say no more!" Emily nudged her, winking."  
"Um yeah. So, dya wanna hang out later?" But Emily had stopped listening and instead, was staring across the hall. A boy Kaiari dimly recognised was shutting his locker. He had short spiky light sable hair and he was dressed semi-casually, in a green top and brown jeans. "Who's that Emily?" To Kai's surprise, Emily turned a neat shade of magenta.  
"Aragield Fujiawa." She muttered, burying her face in her locker.  
"The name is familliar, He might be one of Michael's friend. But never mind that! You like him don't you!" Emily withdrew her head from the locker, scarlet.  
"Yeah ok maybe I do like him a little." She admitted.  
"Great!" Kaiari clapped her hands in glee. "So, d'ya want me to talk to him, see if he likes you too? Or-"  
"Kai-chan." Emily held up a hand. "I can't ask Fujiawa-san out."  
"Why no?" Kaiari was astonished.  
"Because he's out of my league." Emily replied thickly. "He's rich, he's cute, he's so smart and he's so kind too!" She slammed her locker shut. "I mean, what chance does a girl like me have with a guy like him?!"  
"The same chance as every other pure-hearted girl in Arbre Academy, if not in Forest City and if not more!" Kaiari replied fiercely. "If anyon can win Fujiawa-san's heart, it's you!" But Emily turned her head again.  
"Thank but...I'm better off not trying than trying and getting rejected." She walked off.  
" 'Lii-chan!" Kaiari called after her.  
"I have to go to class." Emily replied, almost in tears. "See you Kai." And with that, she hurried away.

"Tough day?" Missy enquired sympathetically as Kaiari flopped down onto the bed.  
"You could say that..." She sighed. Missy, have you ever liked someone, but afraid that they didn't like you back? Or that they're out of your league?"  
"Hmm...can't say that I have." Missy bit into a slice of cake. "I've always been able to talk to boys"  
"That's not exactly-hey! That's my cake!" Kaiari snatched it back.  
"Bu I'm, h,hungry!" Missy's eyes filled with tears  
"Oh alright..." Kaiari set the plate back down.  
"Yay! Thanks Kai, you're the best!" Missy resumed munching on the cake happily. At that moment, Kaiari's younger sister burst in.  
"Kaaaaaaai!"  
"What the?! Chiguisa, get outta my room!"  
"But I need your light box!" The 14 year old Chiguisa Minazuki whimpered.  
"No deal. Leave, now."  
"What if I gave you all my pocket money for a month?" Chiguisa wheedled. There was a pause as Kaiari considered this.  
"Deal." Chiguisa took the instrument, crowing happily. "Now GET OUT!" Chiguisa couldn't have fled faster.  
"So that's your sister huh?" Missy, who'd been posing as a doll, remarked. "She looks like she'd be fun!"  
"Don't even think about it..." Kaiari warned her sternly. "You can't go revealing yourself; you'll get yourself, you'll get caught and experimented on!"  
"Eep! Yes ma'am!" Missy gulped.

The next day, Kaiari caught Emily staring at Aragield  
"Just go and talk to him!" She cajoled. "No harm can come of it! Emily!" She grabbed her by the shoulders. "Go!" Slowly and nervously, Emily stepped across the courtyard to where Aragield was conversing with another student.  
"S,Senpai?" She whispered.  
"Oh, hello." He smiled at her and a friendly way. "And you are?"  
"E,Emily." She stammered, blushing furiously from his gaze. "Emily F,Fielding."  
"Emily-san." That's a nice name. Aragield told her.  
"Nya! Th,thank you, Fujiawa-san!" She cried, turning almost as plum as her hair. "I wanted, t,to ask...to ask you..."  
"Yes?" He encouraged her.  
"Uh..." Emily looked up at him, at his sable hair, his not-quite-symmetrical nose...into his brilliant green eyes..."  
"Emily san?" He enquired.  
"Nnngh...never mind!" She cried and then fled from him.  
"Emily-san! Emily-san wait!" Aragield started.  
" 'Lii-chan!" Kaiari cried desparately as she ran past.  
"Leave me alone!" Emily yelled, in tears. She then ran into the building.  
" 'Lii-chan..." Kaiari thought guiltily.

"Apolline..." A tall man, enormous in breadth approached her.  
"Roman!" Apolline cried, startled. "How dare you come sneaking around here?!"  
"Me...checking...that you...do job good." Roman drawled. "Delta...not happy...with you.  
"I am aware of that, you simpleton!" Apolline snapped. "I am on my way to destroy those meddling Cures now. And I'll hit them where it hurts the most!" With those words, Apolline focussed on a crystal before her. "Hmm...interesting."  
"What..you see?" Roman drawled.  
"I see...a boy. Aragield Fujiawa...he has an unusual energy signature around him...similar to the Pretty Cures..."  
"You...think he...magic girl?"  
"It's possible he could posses the capacity to become a Cure." She frowned. Then the crystal dimmed. "Well...we know what we must do then."  
"What's that?  
"Destroy him before that interfering fairy can get to him!" Apolline picked up her power cables, which she used as whips. "I will follow my Lady's wishes!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- 'You know me too well!'

There was the turning of a key in the lock and Leviel slowly entered.  
"Hey guys." She nodded to Tayseer and Kaiari, who were chatting amicably on the floor.  
"Levi-chan!" Kaiari immediately sprung up and embraced her. "How was your day?"  
"Hello you." Leviel gave a rare smile. "It was an ok day; the shop was forced to close early due to lack of staff though." Tay and Levi them embraced, slightly, but noticably more tender than Levi-Kai, Tay-Kai embraces.  
"Sit." He indicated the bed. She collapsed beside him. Then her eagle eyes spotted Kai's weary features.  
"Kai...have you been getting enough sleep?" She enquired sharply.  
"Well...not really. It's been a tough week..." Kaiari admitted. Leviel lowered her eyes slowly.  
"Kai...how many times have I told you? You gotta look after yourself."  
"I'm fine, really Onee-san..." Kaiari began to protest, but Levi silenced her with a single glance.  
"You're looking very tired lately." Tayseer commented. "And we both know you're pushing yourself too hard."  
"Truly guys, I'm perfectly fine!" Kaiari insisted stubbornly. Levi took her by the shoulders.  
"Imouto." She began. "Look me in the eye and promise me you're not working too hard.  
"Kaiari looked slowly up and Levi and...guilty of her new double life, crossed her fingers in pocket.  
"I promise." She replied.

" 'Lii-chan!" Kaiari and Siobhan ran out of the school building jsut as Emily was departing.  
"Oh hey guys!" Emily turned to smile at them.  
"Is...everything ok now?" Siobhan enquired concernedly.  
"Of course Shii-chan; why wouldn't it be?!" It was as if the Aragield incident had never happened, so Kaiari and Siobhan looked at each other and shrugged.  
"No reason!" Kaiari laughed. "So, d'ya wanna-" Kaiari was cut off by the sudden appearance of Aragield.  
"What's wrong guys?" Emily blinked, puzzled. Slowly, Siobhan and Kaiari walked away. "Huh? Where are you go-"  
"Emily-san." A deep masculine voice enquired from behind her. Every nerve in her body froze, but she still managed to steer herself around.  
"F,Fujiawa-san..." She gasped hoarsely. "I,I must go,excuse me-"  
"Wait." Aragield grabbed her hand. Every synapse in her hand tingled with pleasure. "Not until I ask you something."  
"W,what is it...S,Senpai?" Emily trembled. Aragield cleared his throat.  
"Well...I suppose...Emily-san...I really like you." He told, blushing furiously.  
"Nya!" Emily teetered back.  
"NO WAY!" The spectating Kaiari and Siobhan cried.  
"I just had to say it. I've liked you ever since I first transferred here, 3 years ago."  
"Fujiawa-san" Emily began.  
"If you're going to admit you don't like me back then...I'll walk away now and continue to admire you from afar. See you around..." Aragield turned.  
"Don't do it Emily..." Kaiari whispered.  
"Don't let him walk away." Siobhan murmered.  
"Nnngh...ngh...ARAGIELD!" Emily yelled, then covered her mouth. Aragield stopped walking. Emily didn't think, she ran after him, kicking up the gravel with speed  
"Emily-san..." Aragield began.  
"Aragield-san, don't walk away!" Emily wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "The day I ran away...I wanted to tell you I liked you too...but I was too scared of you rejecting me." Aragield didn't even blink at the use of his name. Without saying a word, he moved forward and drew Emily into a close embrace.  
"I'm so glad..." He murmered into her plum hair. "Emily-chan."  
"Aragield-kun..." She hugged him back.  
"KAWAII!" Kaiari and Siobhan embraced each other.  
"Come Emily, I'll walk you home." Aragield smiled at her.  
"Sure!" Emily took his hand.  
"That is sooo cute!" Kaiari cooed. The clock struck 5pm. "Rats! I was supposed to be home!"  
"Me too!" Siobhan sprung up and took Kaiari's hand. "Come, Kai-chan!"

Apolline appeared in a deserted market.  
"Hmm...Aragield was supposed to be here...what went wrong?" She frowned. The voices of Aragield and Emily floated up the path. "There he is! But he's not alone!" Apolline hid behind a tree.  
"Your eyes are so beautiful..." Aragield swept Emily's fringe out of her eyes.  
"Th, thank you Ara-kun!" She blushed.  
"Ah young love! So wonderfully easy to crush!" Apolline dropped down from the tree.  
"Who are you?!" Aragield drew Emily protectively into his arms.  
"I am Apolline. And don't bother shielding your little girlfriend, Aragield Fuijiawa. It's YOU I'm after!"  
"How do you know my name?! And what do you want with me!" Aragield demanded.  
"I know all about you. You are a threat to Delta and therefore must be elimminated! Hah!" Apolline stretched out a hand and began to drain Aragield's spirit.  
"Ara-kun!" Emily shrieked.  
"Aaaagh! R,run, 'Lii-chan..." Aragield fell to the ground.  
"Better do as he says, girlie. The next bit's not gonna be pretty!" Apolline cackled. Aragield's body began to glow and he transformed into a giant computer-shaped monster.  
"I LOVE YOU 'LII-CHAN!" It bellowed.  
"No! Ara-kuuuuuuuuun!" Emily screamed.

"Kai Shii!" Missy shrieked from inside Kaiari's bag.  
"Missy?! What is it?" Kaiari removed her bag and opened it; the little dragon burst out in a flurry of panic.  
"It's Delta! Another Techage's been created!" Missy wailed.  
"Where?!" Kaiari and Siobhan cried simultaneously.  
"Aviation Market! Follow me!" Missy took off. Kaiari and Siobhan nodded at each other, then ran after her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Who is the 3rd Cure?

"Ara-kun! What has she done to you?!" Emily wailed, backing away.  
"Hahaha! He's _far _more useful now! Apolline cackled.  
"Nngh! Ara-kun just admited he liked me! I'm not gonna let you take that away!" With surprising courage, Emily sprinted towards the Techage that was Aragield.  
"I LOVE 'LII!" The Techage drew back its arm and sent Emily flying into a stall, where she lay, unconsious.  
"Ha ha ha! Now my pet...find and destroy Pretty Cure!" Apolline ordered.  
"No need, you Delta witch!" A voice replied.  
"Huh?!" Apolline's eyes darted around until she spotted Kaiari and Siobhan "Pretty Cure! So you have the gall to come to your own death?! How courages out you!" She sneered.  
"Never mess with true love Apolline!" Siobhan brandished her ring. "It's power is greater than Delta's, greater than Pretty Cure's!"  
"Lies! Nothing has greater power than the mighty Delta! Techagem get them!"  
"EMILY!" The Techage charged.  
"Let's go, Shii-chan!" Kaiari held up her Elemental Cure Ring and they both cried  
"Pretty Cure Elemental Action!"  
"The cool embrace of the mind, Cure Hydra!" Kaiari landed, bubbles surrounding her.  
"The burning flames of the soul, Cure Inferno!" Siobhan landed beside her, fire erupting from her.  
"Pretty Cure, Elemental Strike!" They both posed.  
"Hydra, make sure Emily is ok! I'll distract Aragield-san!" Inferno told her.  
"Right!" Hydra dashed towards the wreckage.  
"I...LOVE...HER!" Aragield lumbered towards Inferno, then thrust his power cables at her, which Inferno dodged.  
"Too slow big guy! I'm here!" She taunted.  
" 'LII!" The cable twisted into a new direction.  
"Missed again!"  
"LII! - I!- LOVE- HER!" Again and again the Techage threw out its cables. But clever Inferno had chosen locatioons so that it would inadvertedly tie itself up.  
"The sneaky little-!" Apolline raged. Hydra had finished digging Emily out of the destroyed stall.  
" 'Lii-chan! Oh, thank goodness; she's still alive!" She dragged Emily to a corner. "You'll be safe here Emily." She touched her face.  
"Inferno Slice!" Inferno's attack coupled with the Techage's cables sent it crashing into a building.  
"Awesome job Inferno!" Hydra came running up.  
"Yeah, he's not so tough!" Inferno crowed, "C'mon, let's finish it!"  
"My thoughts exactly! Aqua Baton!" a stream of water flowed up her arm from her brooch and moulded into the white-turquoise rod.  
"Fire Baton!" Flames twisted around Inferno's arm to become the red-white weapon. Fire surrounded her. "Guardian of the Eternal Flames, feel my soul!" She leapt up and drew a ring of fire. "Pretty Cure Inferno Gold BURST!" Golden flames shot through the ring and impacted the Techage.  
"Spirit of the Deep Waters, hear my thoughts!" Hydra leapt up and drew a ring of bubbles. "Pretty Cure, Hydrating PRESSURE!" Like a cannon, water shot through the ring and along with the Inferno Gold Burst, purified the Techage.  
"No!" Apolline screeched , as the spirit in her hands flowered back into Aragield, who's body returned to normal. "You'll pay for this Pretty Cure!" And she vanished.  
"Yay! We did it!" Kaiari hugged Siobhan.  
"Kaiari! Siobhan!" Missy came flying up to them.  
"What is it Missy?" Siobhan enquired.  
"Look! The Elemental Cure Ring!" Missy dropped a ring with a topaz stone into Siobhan's hands. It was emitting a dim light.  
"But...that means!" Kaiari started.  
"Another Pretty Cure is close!" Missy squeaked.  
"But the only people around are us three, Ara and Emily!" Siobhan pointed out. Then, she and Kaiari gasoed,  
"Unless it's one of THEM!?"  
"Only one way to find out." Missy said shrewdly. The girls approached Aragield, but he began to stir.  
"Uh oh! We gotta scarper! We can't be here when they wake up; how would we explain THAT?!" Siobhan took Kaiari's hand. "C'mon, let's get outta here!"

"Mmm?" Aragield sat up. It was night. "Huh?! Where...where am I?" THEN, he spotted Emily. "Emily!" He ran over to her  
"Nnnngh...Ara-kun?" Emily opened one eye slowly.  
"Oh Emily!" He pulled her to him. "I'm so glad you're not hurt!"  
"What...happened to me?" Emily tried to remember, but her head hurt. "That woman..."  
"_It's YOU I'm after!"  
_"Those girls..."  
"_The cool embrace of the mind...Cure Hydra!"_  
"_The burning flames of the soul, Cure Inferno!"  
"_They were...so familliar..."  
"Come Emily. I think you just had a bad dream. Now, let's get you home; your mother'll be worried sick!" Aragield hoiseted Emily onto his back and began the long trek home.

"So...either Emily or Aragield is one of the Cures?" Kaiari frowned.  
"That's right." Missy nodded. "And I have reason to suspect Apolline was after them for that very reason!"  
"But how are we gonna find out?" Kaiari undressed and got into bed.  
"No idea. The Rings react to the intended Cure only when they are in grave danger. Since Emily was unconsious and Aragield was a Techage, there was no way the Rings could have activated so..." Missy trailed off.  
"We gotta find her before that Apolline does." Kaiari yawned . "But I'm so tired! Enough excitement for one night I think!"  
"I agree Kaiari It's been a long couple of weeks." Missy curled at her feet.  
"Who would have thought that, two weeks ago I was just Kaiari Minazuki. Now...I'm Cure Hydra...the legendary warrior of Pretty Cure!"  
"It's a big job young one." Missy told her sleepily. "I hope you're up for it."  
"So do I. Goodnight Missy."  
"Goodnight, Cure Hydra."

To be continued END OF ACT 3 END OF VOLUME 1 


End file.
